I’m Still Standing
|artist = (Top Culture) |year = 1983 2018 (Cover) |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = Lime |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"I’m Still Standing" by (covered by Top Culture in-game) is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a man. He wears a bright yellow shirt, tucked into his trousers, and with a purple necktie, secured by a tie clip and black suspenders. The trousers are baggy and bright green with blue stripes. He wears an overcoat of the same shade of green, with a blue handkerchief folded into his right chest pocket of the coat. He wears a black hat with a aqua blue lace, a pair of round-rimmed sunglasses, and a pair of black shoes with light blue socks underneath. Background The background takes place in a cartoonish city, with the coach surfing on a wheeled upright piano before jumping off and landing on the road. During most of the routine, the coach performs moves to avoid getting hit by falling objects that come from the sky, starting with flower pots. As the song progresses, the objects become bigger and heavier, among them being a ship's anchor, a safe, an 80's CRT TV, a metal rebar, an anvil, a 10-ton weight, a wrecking ball, a bathtub, a UFO, and a fishing boat. After the objects finish falling, the city tilts backwards by 45 degrees, sending the objects and the coach sliding down. In the chorus, the background quickly slides to a sunset before hurricane-strength winds blow several sheets of paper, some crates, a table lamp, and the aforementioned object away and behind the coach. The background also shakes while the coach continues dancing, oblivious to the wind and the objects. Near the end of the chorus, the same crates and later a few refridgerators fall from the sky and clones of the coach pop out every time the word "Yeah" is said, in the same style as a Jack-in-a-box, before going back in. In the bridge, the background changes to a night scenery before a rogue wrecking ball comes in and attempts to attack the coach. In the final chorus, the wind continues blowing after the crates and refridgerators fall from the sky. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Pretend to rub the brim of your hat. Gold Move 2: Lift your right arm and drop your left arm, both at a right angle, before bending to the right. ImStillStanding gm1.png|Gold Move 1 ImStillStanding gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *'' '' is the second song in the series to be covered by Top Culture. *An orchestral instrumental version of was used as one of the songs in Ubisoft s E3 2018 press conference.https://youtu.be/vHYtD8jWMTo?t=4424 *The coach’s silhouette appeared in the E3 Song Reveal video as part of the banner used to represent the “Gamescom Song List” playlist. *The promotional image of the coach features the coach's glove on his left hand. **It also happens in the case of Beep Beep I’m A Sheep and New World. *There is an error in a promotional gameplay picture. Sunny is seen to have gotten a PERFECT and an OK at the same time, resulting in the feedbacks overlapping. Gallery Game Files ImStillStanding cover generic.png|''I’m Still Standing'' Promotional Images Woman teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmqpoxWBcjz/ ImStillStanding CoverArt 04RTK 332961.jpg|Cover art Just-Dance-2019-212434.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others Imstillstanding thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Imstillstanding thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) 20180821 082638.jpg|The coach’s silhouette in the “Gamescom Song List” playlist Videos Official Music Video Elton John - I'm Still Standing Teasers I’m Still Standing - Gameplay Teaser (US) I’m Still Standing - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay I’m Still Standing - Just Dance 2019 (Gamescom) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Elton John Category:Songs by Top Culture Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019